lunatic me, lunatic you
by Merines Shinku
Summary: Because we all need lunacy at some point of our life… Especially when you have dysfunctional family and friends around you…
1. Marathon Gone Bad

**a/n Here comes the crack! xDDD I love humor and I'm trying it out here ^^ Tell me if it sucks O_O There will be no storyline what so ever, each chappie is basically just pure lunacy and of course torture for Lelouch *evil glint***

**Disclaimers: Don't own, I really don't own anything but my life.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TURN 01 Marathon Gone Bad/.**

"Whooooooohoooooooooo!!!"

"Uwaaaagh!!! W-wait!"

"C'mon, the hell are you doing???"

A blonde teen by the name Gino Weinberg had leaped over his classmate, the black haired one huffing on the track, said classmate was named Lelouch Lamperouge.

Yes, you heard it right, Lelouch Lamperouge, the son of the famous tycoon Charles Lamperouge. It's a pity though, he has a handsome face and a pretty good body but he's physique is that of a 50 year old. Not that he particularly care, since he loathed P.E. class and is the number one on the list of absentees. How he managed to be coaxed into joining a stupid marathon is a mystery.

"Gino! Leave me here! I can't… Oh god…"

That was the day Lelouch swears to himself never to allow anyone tell him to join _any_ kinds of sport events, _no one, _not even _that_ girl.

Speaking of which, that girl was the sole reason why he was huffing and panting heavily, and mind you in a bad way, on the track of Ashford Academy. Oh how he wished that he could turned back time so that he never met that girl.

"Oi, what are you doing?" asked a monotonous voice.

"You… this is all your fault…" said Lelouch pointing at said woman.

"Is it now?" said the woman smirking.

"GO LULU!!! COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!!!" shouted an orange haired teen called Shirley Fenette.

"Shut the hell up, Shirley! Lelouch won't make anyways! So don't bother!" said the red head next to her who goes by Kouzuki Kallen, try calling her 'Miss Stadtfeld' and let's see whether or not you'll live.

"I do can make it!" said Lelouch attempting to get up.

"Pfft, prove it, sissy boy!" spat Kallen "I'll bet Gino will win this time 'round!"

"SHUT IT, YOU FOOLISHLY FOOLISH FOOL IN A FOOLISHLY COLOURED FOOLISH HAIR WITH A FOOLISHLY LARGE CHE—EGO! YOU JUST WANT GINO THERE TO WIN SO THAT YOU CAN SHAG--KISS 'EM, **STADTFELD**!!!"

Ahem…

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! YOU STUPID NARSSISTIC PRINCE!!!"

A loud clank was heard and Kallen was on the ground, passed out.

"Kallen! EH MY GAWD! Where's the nurse?!" called out Shirley. "C.C., that's not very nice!"

The green haired woman shrugged, "It's her fault, she was being too loud."

"Oh, _she _was being loud?! What about Lulu there?! He was loud too!"

"I'm used to it."

"C.C.! A little help here!"

C.C. looked at Lelouch, the nearly passed out teen with amusement, "Can't you stand up on you own, warlock?"

"Shut up, witch. This is all your fault! If you hadn't asked for that stupid pajamas I wouldn't have had to argue with you, you wouldn't have bet on me losing and this wouldn't have happened!" barked Lelouch.

C.C. held her hand out, "You're a mess and you talk too much. This means that I get my Cheese-kun pajamas, right?"

Lelouch grunted, "Fine, fine… I'll get you the damn pajamas, white, blue, black, orange and yellow. Happy, now?"

"More than that." Said C.C. simply as Lelouch draped his right arm around her waist for support and she help keep his balance.

"AAAAAND KURURUGI SUZAKU FINISHES AT FIRST PLACE, FOLLOWED BY GINO WEINBERG! Huh? Where's Lelouch?" asked the MC which made Lelouch groan.

"It's your fault, keep on skipping P.E. and Nunnally might even out wheel you." Said C.C. with a smirk.

"Not. Funny. Witch." Said Lelouch still holding onto C.C.

"Dude, I heard she slept with that Bradley dude…"

"Heh, what's to be expected?"

Twitch. Twitch.

"Why those—"

"Let it go." Said C.C. plainly. "It's not worth it."

Lelouch gritted his teeth, no one talks about C.C. like that, but seeing as he didn't have much energy left to do anything and the fact that he needed a _girl _to help him walk he decided to let it slide.

C.C., the only other person Lelouch actually cared about besides his parents and siblings. Lost her parents at a very young age, she was brought in to his family years ago. Being at the same age, both she and Lelouch quickly made good friends and they grew up together to the point that they're inseparable.

Though it most likely seemed like Lelouch can't stand her and she just seemed to be so indifferent about almost everything except anything that had to do with pizza and Cheese-kun, they make a very good team.

Except when he wants to strangle her, like now for instance.

"Tell me why again you want _me _to buy you a set of Cheese-kun pajamas?" asked Lelouch knowing well the answer.

"Because my warlock needs to buy me a present from time to time." Answered C.C. plainly.

SCREEEEEEECH BANG!!!

"Son of a-- Lelouch, C.C.! Give a buddy a hand will ya?"

"Rivalz… That's the third time you banged into an Ashford Mascot…" said Lelouch sighing as he looked at his classmate in an awkward position that included his arm slightly twisted and his legs up in the air in a forty-five degree angle on a motorcycle.

Rivalz Cardemonde, a classmate of Lelouch and C.C.'s, a somewhat cheerful guy but he sucks at speaking about his feelings towards his one crush, Milly Ashford.

"That's the point! That thing's everywhere!" complained Rivalz still in the nearly impossible position.

"Yes but you can avoid it, can't you?" asked C.C.

"Well, yeah I guess… But still! That giant blob of junk is everywhere!"

"That's not the—Ugh, forget it…" said Lelouch shaking his head. "Let's go, C.C."

"Wha—Weren't you guys going to help me?!"

"Nope." Replied both teens.

"Shit… Ah well, Nina! Could you give me a hand please?!"

"Oh sure er, how did you get in that position Rivalz?" asked Nina as she tried to pull Rivalz.

Nina Einstein, the genius of Ashford Academy, what else can you say about her? Not much.

"No duh! I crashed into this stupid mascot which is by the way, EVERYWHERE!" screamed Rivalz

"Th-that's not the point Rivalz…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you do?"

"What did I do?"

"You must've done something."

"I must've done something?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Just tell me what did you do, Rolo! You won't be here otherwise!" screeched a violet haired Cornelia Lamperouge at Rolo Lamperouge, her cousin, younger brother of Lelouch Lamperouge and twin brother of Nunnally Lamperouge.

"B-b-but I didn't do a thing!"

CREEEAK—SLAP BANG!

"Mr. Lamperouge!"

"SIR, YES SIR?!"

"I need you to fill in for Mr. Lamperouge!"

"SIR, I'M MR LAMPEROUGE SIR!"

"No you idiot! The OTHER Mr. Lamperouge!"

"SIR, THERE ARE FAR TOO MANY MR. LAMPEROUGES SIR! There is Clovis, Schneizel, Oddie, my brother Lelouch—"

"CLOVIS!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

Cornelia rubbed her temples, "Is this why you were called to the principal's office?"

Rolo scratched his head, "I think so? SIR, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO SIR?"

"Run."

…………….

"What?"

"Participate in the 3 legged running race."

"Oh…"

A sigh was heard.

"What's that?"

BANG

"IT'S THE FABULOUS RACE WHERE TWO PEOPLE RUN TOGETHER WITH THEIR LEGS TIED UP! OH THE GODS MUST HATE ME FOR THEY JUST HAD TO MAKE ME INJURED!" yelled Clovis entering the room, his leg in band aids.

"But how can you run with your legs tied up?" asked Rolo furrowing his eyebrows

"IDIOSA! ONLY ONE OF YOUR LEGS ARE FABULOUSLY TIED UP TO YOUR PARTNER!"

"Oooooh~ Sounds fun, Clovis Nii-san!" said Rolo clapping like a fool.

"What happened? Someone pushed you?" asked Cornelia ignoring her cousin.

"NO! I, I, I--!"

"I…?" asked Cornelia and Rolo curiously.

"I feel down the steps."

"You fell down the steps?"

"I fell down the steps."

"You fell down the steps?"

"I fell down the steps."

"You fe—"

"We get it, Rolo." Interrupted Cornelia.

"You get it?"

"Yes, we get it."

"Okay! So who am I running with?"

"Your brother."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ACHOO!"

"Lulu, are you okay?! Did you catch a cold?"

"No, someone's just talking about me." Said Lelouch sniffing as C.C. gave him a glass of water.

"HEY LAMPEROUGE!" called Kallen angrily.

"What, Stadtfeld?"

"Your sister there knocked me out!" Said Kallen pointing at C.C.

"My sister knocked you up?!" said Lelouch throwing his glass of water somewhere random.

"NO! Knocked me out!"

"Knocked you up?!"

"OUT! DUMBASS!!!"

"Oh, out. You should speak clearly, Kallen. It's not good to mumble."

Shirley, Rivalz and Gino had to restrain Kallen from pounding on the black haired teen. "LET ME AT 'EM! LEMME AT 'EM!!!"

"C.C. would you please be a cheesy pizza and knock her up one more time?"

A sly grin formed on the green haired girl, "It would be my pleasure."

"OUT! KNOCK OUT!" screamed Kallen.

"Eh, they're one and the same."

"NO THEY ARE VERY MUCH DIFFERENT!!! LELOUCH STOP HER!!!"

"How troublesome. C.C., just knock her out."

"Yes, my lord." Said C.C. mockingly as she picked up and apple. "This looks heavy, don't you think, Kallen?"

"Witch."

"Hm? Yeah so?" asked C.C. as she readied her apple.

"Lelouch control your girlfriend!!!" shrieked Kallen.

"Sorry, C.C. isn't mine to control."

"But she _is_ your girlfriend." Pointed out Gino, "At least tell her to not hit on my girlfriend."

"C.C. doesn't hit on girls, she hit on me. Besides, C.C. doesn't listen to anyone."

"That's not what I meant! I meant tell her to stop throwing stuffs at my girlfriend—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH—"

THUD

"Noisy."

"Indeed."

"Lelouch, you're up for the 3 legged race!" called Suzaku Kururugi, his best friend.

"Agh… Fine. At least I won't be so tired. Where's Clovis?"

"Actually, you're running with Rolo."

"HUWHAT??? ROLO?! C.C.! Where you behind this?!" Said Lelouch turning to look at his sister slash girlfriend.

"What, of course not. Why would I make you too tired? It'll get in the way later." Said C.C. slyly.

"What?" Lelouch squinted his eyes, then realization dawned upon him and his face went red. "You—Shut it! If you're not behind this then who is?!"

"Clovis fell down the steps so the principal requested Rolo to take his place." Said Suzaku shrugging.

"The principal… I'm. So. Screwed." Said Lelouch through gritted teeth.

C.C. placed a hand on his shoulder, "Relax, finish this race and you'll get a prize… _from me._" She whispered the last part seductively.

"Fine…" said Lelouch sighing. "BRRRRRING IT ON ROLO!"

"SIR YES SIR!!!"

Gino nudged Suzaku, "Is it me or them dating each other seems totally normal?"

"They're not real siblings, remember? C.C. was taken in and when she needed a surname, she took up the Lamperouge's. I guess it's normal?" stated Shirley.

"Trust me, they're beyond normal those two…" said Suzaku. "But hey, they make a good couple so why not?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH!!! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOP!!!!!"

"LELOUCH!" Shrieked Kallen, yes, Kallen, despite fighting and arguing A LOT with Lelouch and his girlfriend, they are pretty good friends. So when you see your good 'ol friend being dragged around the running track you'll scream, won't you?

Yes, you read it right. Dragged around the running track.

"Whoohoo! It seems like the Lamperouge team is winning! A shocker since Lelouch is one of the Lamperouges!" said the MC cheering. "Hm? What's this? Lelouch is being dragged by his brother Rolo! No wonder their going so fast, he's not even running! GO ROLO!!!"

"ROLO!!!"

"YES??!!"

"STOP!!!"

"WHY?! WE'LL LOSE!"

"I'D RATHER LOSE!!!"

"NOT ME!!! LET'S GO ONIISAMA!!! WHOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS!!! C.C.!!! I DON'T CARE IF I DON'T HAVE SEX TONIGHT! THIS IS NOT WORTH IT!!!"

Ah… the shrill sound of Lelouch's scream…

"GET THIS PEOPLE! NEXT WEEK WE ARE HAVING A HALLOWEEN PARTY! AND OUR BELOVED PRESIDENT MILLY ASHFORD SAYS THAT IT'S A COUPLES' PAR-THAY!!! BUT! IF THE LAMPEROUGE TEAM LOSES, WE ARE HAVING NOTHING!"

"GAGH! PRESIDENT! WHY???"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n God I love torturing Lelouch *evil laughter* Some twists to the story but trust me, Lelouch and C.C. aren't related by blood so no inscest, it would be plot breaking but no way in hell I'm allowing that to happen. As for the other characters, we'll see them in the next chappie! Who likes Euphy?!**

**Toodles~**


	2. Halloween Mayhem

**a/n Sorry for the long delay everyone! I promise I'll update the next one sooner!**

**... eh I don't want to disappoint you so no promises!**

**Onwards!**

**Disclaimers: Do not own, ya hear me?!**

* * *

**TURN 02 Halloween Mayhem/.**

Lelouch sighed, "Why do I have to wear this, this, this THING???" He flailed his cape, "This is ridiculous!"

"I think you look hot." Said C.C. fixing his collar and smiling seductively.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "How can wearing a tight fitting outfit, which in my opinion, looks very out there, what with the gold linings and all, not to mention this outrageous V shaped cape be hot? C'mon C.C., the only thing hot here is the weather. I don't want to wear this!"

C.C. chuckled, "Say what you want but I'm sure a lot of girls are going to swoon over you."

"Sister talk, not working. I already have a girlfriend remember?" said Lelouch grinning.

"Really? Who?" asked C.C. raising her eyebrows all the while grinning.

"Ehhh this girl I met a few years ago." Said Lelouch waving his hand, "It's been good, you should meet her sometime."

C.C. smirked, "Maybe I will, but shouldn't you be a nice brother and introduce me?"

Lelouch laughed, "I'll see to it."

"They're not crazy are they?" asked Suzaku looking at Rolo who looked at Nunnally who looked at the couple.

"I… don't know…?" said Nunnally.

"Niisan does look ridiculous though…" pointed Rolo.

"AS IF YOU DON'T LOOK RIDICULOUS!" yelled Lelouch.

"What's so ridiculous about _this_???" asked Rolo defensively. "My outfit is cool!"

"Wearing a… LOLITA DRESS! You're wearing a Lolita dress, Rolo! That's not cool man, not cool!" said Suzaku suddenly realizing that the person next to him was Rolo. "I thought you were Nunnally!"

"Well, we _are _twins after all." Said Rolo shrugging. He took a strand of his straight wig, "Pretty right?"

"Yes, Rolo! You're so pretty! Now I feel like I have a sister!" said Nunnally happily.

"Nunnally, you already have a sister." Said Suzaku scratching his hair.

"Yes, but C.C. is my adoptive sister." Nunnally put a finger to her chin, "Maybe I should ask Mother to give us a biological sister. What do you think, Rolo?"

"That's a good idea!" said Rolo bouncing up and down.

"Hmm, maybe I should! Hey, Rolo, what if try straightening my hair?"

"Maybe you should! If I look pretty then so should you!"

"Maybe I should!"

"Maybe Rolo should turn into a girl…" muttered Lelouch.

"Maybe he should!"

* * *

"Helooo everyone! Welcome to the Ashford Academy Halloween party! Ooh, I can see some of you are very excited! Look at those miniskirts! Whoohoo! Enjoy yourself everyone!"

"Tamaki Sensei sure is energetic…" mumbled Lelouch.

"He's excited, Lelouch! You sure look down, why are you down?"

"This costume… it's ridiculous!" said Lelouch pointing at his oval shaped mask. "What am I supposed to be?!"

"Milly-san said that it's a costume or Zero."

"Who?"

"Zero."

"Who the heck is that?! Why should I be _nothing_, I'm not _nothing_!" shrieked Lelouch angrily.

"Geez, it's just a costume, buddy!" said Suzaku smacking Lelouch's back.

"Oof! Yeah easy for you to say, you're dressed as a prince!"

"Actually, I'm a knight."

"Suzaku?"

Suzaku turned around and gasped, "E-Euphy!"

"Suzaku!"

"Euphy!"

"I've missed you, my knight in shinning armor!"

"Oh, my sweet, sweet princess! How I missed you so!"

Lelouch backed away as Suzaku took Euphy into his arms and twirled, "Weird couple…"

"Don't talk about others when you're weird yourself."

"Ah, I've been looking for you. My sister wanted to meet you."

"I believe you were the one who wanted her to meet me."

"Now how would you know that?" asked Lelouch grinning. "You sound as if you actually were there when we were talking, C.C. You look nice by the way."

C.C. grinned and bow, her turtleneck black dress splitting at both sides, "Why thank you. My brother handpicked it…" Both chuckled at the statement, "You and your antiques. So, where's the pizza?"

Lelouch sighed, "Pizza, pizza, pizza… I wonder how I put up with you all these years."

"It's because you love me." Said C.C. giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"All Student Council members! Please report to the meeting room!"

"Ah, what now?" asked Lelouch shaking his head. "Let's go." He said as he grabbed C.C.'s hand and went towards the Student Council meeting room.

* * *

"Is he coming?"

"Well we did make a broadcast."

"I'm so excited! That Lamperouge wouldn't know what hit him!"

"Keep it down, Kallen!"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"I have a good feeling about this!"

"Shhhhh, he's here!"

CLICK

"Why is it so d—"

"Lelouch!!! RAAAAAAAWRRRRRR!!!!!"

"GYAAAAAH!!!"

"AOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Hello, Ruruuushhhhhu, can I have some blood??? Khe, khe, khe…"

"K-Kallen?!"

"RURUSHUUU! TRIIIICK???? OORRRRRRR TREEEEEAAAT???"

"NGAAAGH!!!"

"NIIIIIZZAAAAAANNNNNN!"

THUD

"Oops… Ehehehe…" Rolo said taking his bloody teeth off.

"I think we overdid it…" said Shirley as she removed some strands of bloody hair.

"Nah~ It's fine!" said Milly waving her sharp looking paws.

"At least we should get him to a sofa or something…" said Suzaku rubbing his jaw, "I think I pulled my jaw during that scream…"

"Let me check it, sweetie!" Euphy skipped towards her boyfriend, her white dress bouncing all the while.

Everyone backed away, "Here we go…" muttered Gino.

"Aw, it's not so bad, sweetie pie!"

"Thanks for caring, pumpkin!"

"Oh, my prince!"

"My beloved princess!"

"Let's get outta here before I get sick…" muttered Kallen dragging Gino with her.

"Better yet, Kallen! Let's go pick on Luciano! I heard he spread a bad rumor around!" said Gino cheerfully.

"What rumor?"

"That he slept with C.C.!"

Everyone including the girl mentioned looked at them.

"Who slept with C.C.?" asked Euphy.

"No one. Luciano just started a rumor." Said Kallen angrily, "I'LL KICK HIS ASS! COME ON GINO!"

"YES, MA'AM!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Gosh, Kallen sure walks loudly…" said Nina.

"No kidding." Muttered Rivalz. "Anyway, what are we going to do with him?" He asked as he pointed to the passed out Lelouch.

"C.C. can take care of him!" said Milly, "Right, C.C.!"

"Only if I get pizza in return."

"Deal!" said Milly cheerfully.

* * *

Kallen Stadtfelt, Head of the Disciplinary Committee of Ashford Academy, known for her spunky attitude. Not only that, she's also known as the Punisher Guren, whom not many dare to go against.

Why?

Because she can't control herself when she's worked up, a good example is…

BANG SLAP CRUNCH SCREECH

… this.

"YOU *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP*! How dare you make a stupid rumor like that!" Kallen continued to whack the poor sap with a toilet plunger. "This school doesn't tolerate people like YOU!!!"

"WAUGH! H-HEY! S-S-S—"

"S-S-Stop…? Was that what you wanted to say? For me to _stop_??? YOU WISH, YOU *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP*!!!"

"Kalley Honey, don't be so hard on Bradley. This way it'll be impossible for him see tomorrow." Said Gino calmly.

"LISTEN, LUCY! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL NEVER EVER BE ABLE TO REPRODUCE!!! HAR HAR HAR HAR HAR!" Kallen kept on beating Luciano's head all the while repeating the words 'die asshole'.

"Kalley, hitting the man's head won't affect his reproductive system at all. Hit lower, darling, lower." Said Gino pointing lower.

"OH! THANKS BABE!"

* * *

"EEEEEELLLLOOOOOO !!! WHOO! YOU HAVIN' A BLAST???" asked Tamaki overly drunk.

The whole ballroom cheered despite the drunken situation of their MC, it wasn't a problem for them since well, it _was _a party.

"OOOOOKEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH! NOW! WE CALLIN' FO MISS PREZ MILLY ASSSSSHHHFORD!!!"

"I'm here!" Milly waved her hands happily. "Okay, I have an announcement everyone!"

The whole room was silent as the young blonde cleared her throat, "Ahem, the night is still young isn't it??? So! We are having a contest! Of the best couple!"

The crowed 'oooh'-ed and 'aaah'-ed, some even squealed.

"Any of you can join! Even our teachers!" Milly winked, "Now, the contest will be like this; each couple will cat walk down this stage, then they will show their one talent, any talent! Then each couple votes for the best couple, BUT, no one's allowed to vote for themselves! GET IT? NOW, THOSE WHO WOULD LIKE TO JOIN, GO TELL MS. CECILE! Oh and the first price is a fabulous couple's vacation to Venice!'

Within seconds the crowd dashed towards the booth at the far right of the decorated ballroom.

"Gino! C'MON I WANNA WIIIIIN!!!"

"As you wish Kalley Walley!"

"Suzaku-sweetie, let's join the contest!"

"Okay Euphy-sweetie!"

"Rolo! Can we join, please???"

"But Nunnally, I'm dressed as a girl tonight!"

"They didn't specify whether or not lesbians are allowed to join!"

"Oh boy…"

"Cornelia! Let's join the fabulous competition and win! After all, we are the most fabulous people here!"

"No! Let me go! Guiliford! Do something!"

"Rakshata! What are you doing???"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to Venice! And you are going to help me, Urabe!"

"Do you think we should join, Chigusa?"

"D-Don't call me that in public!"

"Fine… Do you think we should join, Viletta?"

"M-maybe…"

Lelouch raised his eyebrows, "What's going on?"

"Oh you're awake… Come on." C.C. grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him to the booth.

"What the… No, C.C., no." Lelouch said backing away.

"I want to go to Venice."

"We can go there on our own. We have the money to do that."

"This trip is free. Why pay for a trip which you can get for free?"

"I'm not going to perform. No way on hell."

"Not even for you own sister?"

Lelouch grunted, "No…"

"For your girlfriend then."

"Ugh…" Lelouch looked away.

"Please?" C.C. used her secret weapon; the puppy dog eyes. "You care about your girlfriend's needs?"

Lelouch sighed defeated, "… Fine…"

"That was easy…" C.C. said smugly. "You love me that much, huh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"_MAking MElody in MAH heaaaaaart~ MAking MElody in MAH hearrrrrrrrt~ Mekking melodi in mah haaart, to de King off Keeeng~ THUMBS UP!_"

"SOMEONE STOP THE GODDAMN GUY!" yelled Cornelia.

"S-Sensei, you need to stop…" Nina said timidly. "T-Tamaki Sensei…"

"_EEELBOWS UP! CHIN UP! NECK UP! KNEES BENT! HEAD BENT!_"

"SECURRRRITTTTYYYY!!!"

"NUUUUUU, LEMME FINISSSSSSHHHHHH!" protested Tamaki kicking around.

"Do we have a taser?" asked Bismark.

"Lloyd might…" answered Cecile.

"Good, have him use it on the bloody drunk."

_A moment later…_

"_Beautiful girl~ Where ever you are… I knew when I saw you~ You had opened the door… I knew that I'd love again… After a long, long while… I loved again…_"

"_You said 'Hello', and I turned to go~ But something in your eyes~ Left my heart beating so… I just knew that I'd love again… After a long, long while… I loved again…_"

"These two… are sickeningly sweet…" commented Cornelia.

"But they're such a beautiful pair… Just like a knight and his princess…" said Clovis looking at the couple dreemily.

"My sister… is different… in a weird way…" Cornelia muttered.

-

_After the unhealthy couple's performance…_

"ELLO, EVERYONE! THIS IS GINO AND KALLEN! T'DAY WE ARE GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW TO INFLICT A FATAL BLOW ON AN ENEMY!!!"

The whole dome roared and the couple bowed.

"What the hell kind of talent is that???" asked Suzaku.

"Shut it, I wanna know!!!" cheered Rivalz.

"TODAY OUR SPECIAL GUEST IS LUCIANO BRADLEY! HE WAS MAN ENOUGH TO SIGN UP TO BE OUR LAB RAT! Let's give him a round up applause!" said Kallen clapping her hands all the while smirking.

"We start with a low punch on the stomach!" said Gino demonstrating all the while smiling.

"YEOW!"

"My Gino, you sure are strong! Next we go for the head with a strong whack!" Kallen gave Luciano a good whack on the head.

"AUGH!"

"Good job, Honey Bunny! Next up is a head butt!"

"WAGH!"

"Lastly, a kick! In his private!" said Kallen smiling happily.

"OOF…"

THUD

"Ah… it seems like Mr. Bradley wasn't strong enough, everyone! But even so, let's clap for his bravery!"

-

_After the commotion…_

"OOOOH, what do we have here? Lelouch Lamperouge and C.C. Lamperouge? Hmm??? Wonder what they'll do?"

The sound of piano playing caught everyone's attention and the whole area grew quiet as a grand piano stood at the center of the stage with a spotlight above it.

"Where did that thing came from???" asked Rivalz.

"Well, this is the Lamperouge family we're talking about…" said Kallen. "… Show off."

Suddenly a soft voice rang through out from next to the piano and everyone's attention turned to the green haired beauty.

-

_Garasu-goshi no yuraida rinkaku_

_Kagami no naka anata wa doko_

_Inochi tsumugu hakanai yubisaki_

_Kokoro no oku sasayaku yume_

-

C.C. extended her arms towards the audience, her eyes seemed full of pain.

-

_Kizutsuketa teashi o dakishimete_

-

The audience stood and watched in awe as the witch continued to sing.

-

_Usurete iku chiisa na kurashi o_

_Sono ashimoto irodoru hane_

_Furikazashita yaiba no kakera o_

_Kieta namida kioku no ato_

-

C.C. moved from her place to next to Lelouch as she continued to sing.

-

_Koe ga suru hou e_

_Tsumetai tooi_

_Sore de mo kaerou_

-

_Garasu-goshi no yuraida rinkaku_

_Kagami no naka anata ga iru_

_Inochi tsumugu hakanai yubisaki_

_Kokoro no oku sasayaku yume_

-

_Ude no naka de nemuru nukumori_

_Fureru hitomi kinou no sora_

_Hibiku omoi kasanaru merodi_

_Tashika na koe itsuka no yume_

_-_

C.C. ended the song as she rested her head on Lelouch's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Check…" said Lelouch smirking

"…mate." Finished C.C. as joined his smirk.

* * *

**a/n There ya go, to compensate I made a longer chapter this time around :)**

**And here are the review replies!**

** - nmu panjangan amed sih ly -_- yahhh nm ny jg crack xDDD bgus2 ketawa trs sna xD**

**maria jeanne - yessums I made the crack xD Yeah, I myself liked the knocked up/out session xD Lelouch torture is DA BEZZZT Hm... Schneizel will appear soon... I hope xD Ur welcome! Thanks for reading!**

**sakurahanaalice - XDDD Lelouch is bad when it comes to stamina lol... He will survive, no worries there ^^**

**Erifrats101 - Here ya go!**

**121evac - Yes, Lelouch torture is great ^^ Thanks for reading!**

**Anthemia - Yes it is xDDD Definitely!**

**ForgottenxMemories - xDDD Yes Rolo is stupid xDDD Thanks for reading!**

**Well there ya go... for now! I'll see you soon... hopefully xD**

**Toodles! **


End file.
